Don't Be A Baby
by Castiel95
Summary: While You, Dean, Sam and Castiel are tracking down a mysterious source you find it will not be as easy as salting and burning the bones! Things get complicated (but cute) when the boys are somehow changed in to little kids with only you to look after them.


'You and Cas go that way' Dean whispered motioning down the left side corridor of the damp dripping warehouse, 'Me and Sam will go this way'.  
Nodding, you set off with the angel in the trench coat while the brothers disappeared in the dark.

You and Castiel walked carefully down the creepy hall, eyes peeled for anything. It was in here you knew it and couldn't let it get away again, whatever it was.

'Castiel' You stopped.

He paused and looked at you with those big blue eyes.

'What's that noise?'

There was a scratching through the walls like teeth chattering. It was coming closer, echoing. You grasped on to Castiel's coat and moved your hand towards your knife at your belt.  
You jumped out your skin as some mice burst out a hole in the wall, their tiny feet echoing on the cement floor.  
Castiel let out a small laugh as you sighed, relieved, and playfully hit him for laughing at you.

'Sorry, just a bit edgy' You said pulling your tongue out at him.

You both carried on walking down the hall till you reached another hall, which led to another. All dark, damp, nothing.

'Are we actually going to find anything in here?'

Castiel turned away and dusted some dust off one of the windows to see if he could see out.  
There was a knife at your neck, an arm to stop you from moving.  
Castiel had already swung round, his arm outstretched and glowing to protect you but he stopped.  
You grabbed Dean's arm, twisted it and kneed him in-between the legs. A trick he had taught you himself. You knew it had been him.  
Sam laughed as you patted Dean's head as he crippled over.

'You should know not to scare a girl Dean' You winked playfully at him.

He gave you a tight smile, the mischievous glint still in his eye though.

'Come on, we've found nothing so far' Sam said patting his brother on the back and walking on. 'He should know not to mess with you by now' he winked at you.

'Don't be a baby Dean. I didn't do it properly. You would know if I did'

Castiel gave you a side long look, a tiny smile on his lips before following Sam.

'Don't be a baby' Dean put in a mocking voice, straightening up and putting an arm around your shoulders, flashing a smile at you. You smiled back.  
You finally found yourselves in a big open space with high ceilings and hundreds of dust covered windows only allowing in a tiny amount of light.  
Dean whistled which echoed around the whole room. Pidgins took flight making you all jump.

'Nice place' Sam commented sarcastically

'There's someone here' Castiel said just as a voice boomed around the were-house making more pidgins fly down at you.

'Well hello there!' The voice sounded 'What do we have here? Two brothers, a pretty girl and an angel. A family outing! How cute. Let's make this even cuter shall we?'

'Get your butt down here you messed up son of a gun!' Dean yelled

'What's that Dean? All I can hear is Goo goo ga ga'.

Laughter rang so loud in your ears you winced, covering your ears.

Sam was holding his head. 'I feel weird' he grimaced

'What?' You looked up at him concerned. 'Are you ok? Sam? What's happening to you?' You turned to look at Castiel who was also frowning, rubbing his forehead. Dean too. 'Cas, what's going on?!'

The laughter was still booming.

'Stop!' You shouted at the ceilings 'What are you doing to them?!'

This only made the voice laugh even more. 'You're next sweetheart!' He burst out laughing again 'Aww look at them!'

You slowly turned around and your eyes widened. Where the three men had been now stood three little boys, no more than toddlers. One sat in a scruffy trench coat crying, the other two looking up at you with huge green eyes in shirts that were too big for them.

You gulped. 'Oh no'

The Voice was laughing hysterically 'Look at them!' He cried 'Next!'

You scooped up Castiel and grabbed Dean's hand who grabbed onto Sam's.

'Come on!' You urged, running for the door. This was not good and you were not going to be turned into a baby.

The laughing seized 'Hey wait stop!'

You needed the way out, fast. Down a corridor, then down another. Nothing!

'I'm tired' Sam said in a high pitched voice that would have been slightly funny if not in these circumstances.

'Shh it's ok. We are nearly there. Erm,' You looked both ways. Where was the entrance?! 'Anyone know a way out?'

Simultaneously Dean pointed left and little Sam pointed right.

'Nice' You sighed

Castiel who had had his face buried in your jumper lifted his small head, a snot bubble bursting on his nose, his massive eyes still watery from crying. He sniffed, and again, his little eyebrows drawing together and his eyelids fluttering shut.

'What? What's wrong with you?' You drew your head cautiously away from him

Castiel gasped twice. Sam hid behind your leg just as the baby suddenly let out a huge sneeze blasting a hole through the wall.  
You all stood stunned at the toddler in your arms. Obviously Castiel still had his angel powers...

'Er, good boy Cas'

The child looked up at you, hiccuped then laughed .

'Right this way' You said pointing at the crumbling wall and helped them climb out.

It was dark when you followed the path to find the Impala hidden nearby. You couldn't help but giggle as Dean got out the keys and tried to reach the keyhole of the car.

'Dean, I'm going to have to drive.' You raised your eyebrows

'No way!' He said in his baby voice, childishly crossing his arms and looked up at you with a cross face. 'I drive'

You rolled your eyes 'You're not an adult anymore Dean. Please give me the keys.'

He turned away but found when you were not giving up he passed them over.

'Fine. But I ride shotgun'  
When you had seat belted Sam and Castiel in the back and Dean in the front, you set off back to the motel. You gulped as you thought 'What am I going to do now?'

Castiel had slipped out of the too big seat belt and was curled up on the seat. Sam had taken to drawing pictures on the steamed up window with his finger. And in the front Dean was sitting quietly, some of his spiked up blond hair falling on his forehead. You wondered if the older Dean was still inside there somewhere.

'You ok Dean?' You asked him

He looked up and nodded.

You sighed. 'What are we going to do now?'

You saw him study your face for a second, then shrugged.

You wondered what he remembered. 'How do you feel?'

The little boy looked up and said enthusiastically 'Starving! Can we get something to eat?'

You sighed again. 'Well you still have your same old personality... and appetite.'

You picked up some pizza on the way back then went back to the motel. There all three boys happily sat on chairs around a small table to eat. Castiel was not tall enough to sit on the chair so you had to prop him up with some books so he could at least see over the table.  
You sat silently watching the three children that were exact replicas of their adult form just... childlike.

When they had finished the pizza within ten minutes flat, they kept themselves occupied by drawing on some paper with crayons that you had found. You looked on the internet for anything that you could find on what could have happened to them, 'de aging curses' or 'spells that made you younger', but all that came up was de-aging cream.  
You groaned and slammed the laptop lid down, your head in your hands.  
Something tugged on your jeans.  
It was Sam. He held up a piece of paper for you to take.

'I drew it for you' He gave you his shy smile.

On it, in all different colours were four – what were meant to look like people, a circle for a head, a square for the body and sticks for arms and legs. You laughed a little when you found Sam had drawn and angel with wings and a halo, wearing yellow long coat, next to him was Dean with a slightly angry face but smiling, then Sam then you. All holding hands with hearts and rainbows drawn behind them. But what made you think was that you were all the same size.  
As you were thinking Dean came up and thrust his drawing at you.  
On his piece of paper was Dean stabbing a knife into a demon with the black eyes and next to the impala was you, Cas and Sam clapping in little stick figures.

'Er thank you Dean. And thank you Sam.' You laughed. 'How cute.'

Feeling left out, Castiel quickly finished the last of his colouring and crawled quickly over. With a little effort he stood on his two legs and reached on his toes to give you his drawing.  
On it was a big squiggly heart coloured in and with him with his wings and you holding hands at the bottom. I LOV YOU' was scrawled out over the heart.  
You let out a giggle but something about it made you feel sad.

'Thank you Castiel' You looked into those huge blue eyes. Castiel suddenly became shy and ran to hide behind one of the beds.  
Sam yawned and fell down to land on his bum.

'Right, you better get ready for bed' You said

'What already?!' Dean complained

'Yes, It eleven o clock'

'So?'

'Dean, your six'

He gave a pout and went to plonk himself on his bed.

You made sure they all brushed their teeth and while you got ready for bed they played around with each other, laughing.

You tucked Sam in, then Dean. As you sat on Dean's bed he stood up to whisper in your ear 'Cas loves you' In a sing song way. He grinned.

'No I don't!' Castiel complained. He stood up and ran around the bed 'Shut up Dean!' He got out just as he fell over at your feet.

'He does' Dean smiled.

Castiel sat back and began crying, bawling his eyes out. The lights started flickering as he cried more.

'Shhh' you said, picking up the crying Castiel. 'I love you too.'  
You walked over to his bed and tucked him in.

The toddler stopped. 'You do?' Huge tears were still pouring out of those massive eyes.  
You nodded, gently wiping the tears off his chubby white cheeks.  
He quickly stood up on the bed and gave you a quick kiss before hiding his red face underneath the covers.

You stopped, surprised. 'If only you were brave enough to do that as an adult' you whispered sadly.

'Hey that's not fair!' You heard Dean shouting from the next bed 'I wanna kiss too! I love you as well!'

Sam's hand shot up 'Me too! Me too!'

You sat thinking on the window sill of the motel sick of staring at the ceiling for hours. Obviously the boys weren't as worried as you - all three were fast asleep. They even slept as they did as adults: Dean spread out, both arms outstretched, his mouth wide open with drool running down his cheek. Sam slept peacefully, breathing deeply and always had a puppy dog expression on his face, a strand of hair across his eyes. Castiel slept curled up in a ball, his face hidden, only his scruffy hair showing at the top of the blanket.

You sighed. They were all you had. They were like your brothers. And your angel. They couldn't stay like this, but you didn't know how to get them back. Tears pricked slightly at your eyes at the thought of failing at getting them back.

'Are you ok?'

Baby Sam stood looking up at the window sill at you, rubbing sleep out of his eye. His hair was still over his face.

You smiled sadly at him and nodded 'I'm sorry, did I wake you?'

He shook his head 'No I just had a bad dream'

You sat up concerned 'What about?'

Sam scratched the back of his head 'It was weird. It was in that scary warehouse we were in today and there was a voice. Cas and Dean where there too, and you. But they looked different...'

'Anything else?' You asked urgently 'Do you know who the voice is? Do you know where he was? Anything?!'

Sam frowned and shook his head 'No. I woke up'

You banged your head on the back of the window. You were hoping Sam's dream could have told you something or meant something, something he could have remembered before he was made into a child.

'Why are you sad?' Sam asked, his little eyebrows drawing together.

You put on a smile 'I'm not sad' you lied.

'You're scared of being alone'

You looked down, stunned at the little boy.

He took a step forward 'Well you'll never be alone. You have me. And Dean and Castiel. You always have us, remember that. We will never leave you I promise.'

How strange it was to hear such a thing said by such a little boy. But for a second you could have sworn you could see the old Sam in those big, dark green eyes, but disappeared when he blinked and turned like a child again when he clambered up to hug you.  
You stoked his hair as he sat on your knee, his ear to your chest.  
As you gently rocked his breathing soon became heavier as he fell asleep.  
You carried him across to his bed, kissed his forehead, then covered him up with the blanket. You then got back into your bed and waited in vain for sleep.

Sighing, you moved your arm to look at your watch.

Only two o clock.

You turned your pillow over for the tenth time and played again with the duvet cover that you had already frayed the edge by pulling the threads out.

For God's sake brain! Go to sleep! You yelled at yourself but your mind wouldn't stop. You pulled your pillow over your head and groaned. Looking at your watch again you hoped at least an hour had gone by but as you looked at it it hadn't even been five minutes. You looked up at the ceiling and made shapes out of the lumps in it. That's when you heard sniffing and uneven breathing.  
You sat up confused, listening. Someone was quietly crying. You looked across at the bed opposite but Dean was still snoring, Sam was still in the same position you left him in. Castiel's bed was next to Deans, but all you could see was a small lump where he was.  
You got up and padded your way over to the furthest side of Castiel's bed. His face was still hidden but you could hear it was him who was crying.  
You slowly lifted the blanket to show his tear stained face, his eyes shut.

'Cas?'

He opened his big sad eyes and blinked, then tightened up in his ball and looked down.

'Come here' You lifted him by the arms and held him up. He rested his small head against your shoulder while you rocked him caringly.

'What's wrong?' you asked, patting his back.

He didn't answer but he had stopped crying.  
You remembered once Castiel had told you angels didn't need to sleep. It had been just you and him looking up at the stars on that summer night. He had told you he kept awake so he could make sure nothing happened to the three of you while you slept. You, Dean and Sam. That he would protect you.  
You walked slowly around the room as the child Castiel calmed wondering what he had been crying for. Babies cried all the time but Castiel was still in there. All of them where you were sure. You just had to figure how to get them back.

Castiel hiccupped.

'Do you want to go back to bed now?' You whispered to him.

He frowned and groaned locking his tiny arms around your neck.

'I'll take that as a no' you smiled 'come on' you said taking him over to his bed. 'You sure have a tight grip for someone so little.' You said raising your eyebrows while you had to crane each finger up with one hand while he had a stubborn expression on his face that made you laugh.

'Goodnight Cas'  
He folded his arms once you had tucked him in again.

You went back to your own bed and stared up at the ceiling once more.  
Not before long, you heard a shuffling, a small bump, then quick little footsteps coming towards your bed. Cas pulled on the blanket, jumping up, then without a word cuddled into you and closed his eyes.  
You rolled your eyes but smiled and hugged him back, resting the top of your head on the top of his, covering him up with the blanket. He still had that familiar smell that you remembered from when he let you borrow his trench coat as a pillow once. When he was an adult and you had hugged him he was always so warm, his face would turn bright red which had always made him laughing stock with Dean.  
'I'll watch over you' Castiel had said that starry night when you were just falling asleep 'I'll make sure your safe'

You frowned slightly at the light pouring in from the in from the windows. You must have finally fallen asleep with your head filled of memories with Dean, Sam and Cas. You found Castiel was still lying next to you, eyes shut, a tiny hand locked around one of your fingers. You also found Dean had joined the party, snoring with his head rested against your back, and Sam had brought his blanket to sleep at the bottom of your bed.  
Smiling, you thought 'It was definitely still them'.

You looked down at the sleeping Castiel; a curl of his scruffy brown hair had fallen over his closed eyes. As you blew on his smooth face his eyes fluttered slowly open. He looked up with huge blue eyes and took a moment to focus on you.  
'Hi' you said, your heart melting slightly at how cute Castiel looked as a baby.  
A tiny smile appeared on his lips and he blinked, reminding you of his old self.  
You stretched and turned on your back, Sam waking at the movement of your legs. Putting your arm around Dean, you laughed playfully as he frowned and hid his head not wanting to get up. As usual.

'Come on Dean' you grinned tickling him under his arms.

He pushed you away 'Knock it off!'

'Come on little grumpy head' you said in a baby voice.

Sam began to laugh and Cas joined in.

After fifteen minutes of the three of you annoying Dean to get him out of bed he said stubbornly:

'I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?'

Sam looked down at his stomach that was gurgling unhappily.

'Right, lets go get you a sandwich'.

Castiel insisted on being carried everywhere, so as you held the smallest child in your arms, Sam held your other hand and Dean walked beside his brother.  
You went out the motel, crossed the road to a cafe where you all lined up to get some breakfast.

'Where's Dean?!' You spun round.

Sam pointed to the desk where Dean was getting tomato sauce for your bacon sandwiches.

'Dean!' You hurried over 'Please don't walk off'

'You have incredibly cute children Miss' On elderly lady was looking down at Dean as she pinched his cheek.

You laughed awkwardly, looking at the death stare Dean was giving the old lady.

'Thank you' you decided was the easiest answer and pulled Dean away before he pulled out a knife or something. 'Come on Dean' He pulled his tongue out at the lady as he was lead away.

'Dean, you hold on to Sam's hand from now on, understand? Don't let go. You make sure he doesn't ok Sam?'

Sam puffed out his chest, feeling important. He grabbed on to his older brothers hand tightly with the other hand that wasn't holding yours and gave a nod.

'God, I feel like their mother' you thought.

Back in your room you all ate the sandwiches – rather messily in Castiel's case who had managed to smear tomato ketchup all over his mouth.

After you had eaten you let them play while you searched the internet again for anything you could have missed yesterday.

'Cas, your an angel, I'm a hunter and we will kill everyone!' Dean was shouting, making fake gun noises.

'Who can I be?' Sam asked

'You can be the bad guy! You're the trickster!' Dean laughed 'And Me and Cas will come and kill you!'

Aww but I don't want to be the bad guy!'

Sam waddled over to you with puppy eyes and pulled on your jeans 'Dean's making me be the bad guy. I don't wanna be the trickster!'

'Dean, play nice' You said without looking up from the laptop screen.

Dean rolled his eyes 'Fine. Sammy, you can be a hunter too. We hunt angels now!' They both chased the screaming Castiel around the table laughing.

'Wait. Stop.' You stood up. Dean. Dean stop.

They had Castiel pinned down, who was still screaming and giggling, Sam rolling round on the floor laughing.

'You're going to ruin the best part!' Dean grinned up at you 'We have to cut Cas's wings off now, don't we Sam?'

No! I'll save you Cas!' Sam pounced on Dean, both toppling over at your feet. Castiel sat up and clapped.

'DEAN!' you shouted. All three stopped at looked up at you surprised.

'Sorry' you bent down 'Dean, what did you say before? Who were you going to make Sam be?'

He was going to make me be the trickster!' Sam stuck out his bottom lip.

'We've got to go' You straightened up

'What?'

'Now!'

Where are we going?' Sam asked

'Back to the warehouse'

Sam put on his puppy eyes again 'I don't like it in there.

'I know. Me neither. But we have to get you put back.'

Climbing in through the smashed window back into the dark warehouse Castiel dug his face into your jumper again, Sam held tightly onto your hand and Dean, though he didn't like to show it, stayed close to your leg and gulped.

'It's alright' you told them but gulped yourself as you entered the huge open space again with the high ceilings.

There was silence.

'Trickster!' You broke it sending echoes around the hall 'Gabriel! Get your butt down here now!'

'Is that any way to speak to an angel?' His voice appeared. 'Oops'

Castiel, Dean and Sam disappeared with a boom of laughter.

'Give them back! I swear to God if you don't get them back here!'

'Calm down! Although it's pretty cure when you're angry'

You made a frustrated sound.

'There you go' Gabriel's voice said

Out of the darkness came a man with scruffy brown hair wearing a trench coat.

'Castiel!' You ran to him and flinging your arms around him

'How sweet. Just like a fairy tale.' Gabriel chimed 'The girl who fell in love with the angel. But could the angel ever love the meaningless human back?'

You dug your head into Castiel's cold chest. Cold? Cas was always warm. You took a step back to look at his face – half covered by the shadows, hair hanging into his eyes.

'Castiel?'

He didn't smile. He suddenly lashed out hitting your cheek with such impact you fell over. Hurt, your hand against your cheek, you looked up at the angel with a horrified expression. Cas disappeared with Gabriel's laughter echoing. It had been an illusion.

'I'm sorry that was mean' but laughter echoed again.

You heard your name called as the baby Castiel ran to you with outstretched arms, a scared expression on his little face, closely followed by Sam and Dean. You hugged them. Standing up with Castiel still clinging on to you you shouted:

'Gabriel! Come out' Your cheek still hurt.

'As you wish'

A shortish man appeared before you, a mischievous smirk on his face. Brown eyes looked into yours as he stepped forward.

'You know, you are really pretty'

You flinched away from him.

'Shame you go for my brother instead. Maybe I should start wearing a trench coat.'

'Please, turn them back' You pleaded.

'Turn them back?' He raised his eyebrows at you 'Why would you want to do that? After all the fun you've had with them. And aren't they just adorable?' He looked at Cas in your arms 'I remember when you looked just like this little brother'  
Castiel turned away, rapping his arms around your neck.  
For a second you saw sadness flash across Gabriel's face. He must have been remembering when they were back in heaven. He quickly composed and grinned again.

Dean stormed forward 'I'll show you adorable' he pouted kicking Gabriel straight in-between the legs.  
Gabriel bent forward, making an angry sound and went for Dean who had run away but you stepped in front of him.

'I've always liked you Dean' Gabriel gave a tight smile.

Just turn them into adults and we'll be gone' you said through your teeth. You were beginning to tire of his game.

He straightened up and smiled 'One condition' he smirked 'You give me a kiss'

You almost choked 'Er what?!'

The Archangel shrugged 'Remember, I don't do this for harm, I just do it for fun when I get bored. So that's my condition. Take it or leave it' He turned.

You looked down at the wide eyed Castiel, then Sam and Dean at your feet.

You sighed 'The things I do for you. Fine.' You called Gabriel who tuned with a grin. 'As long as you promise they will be back to normal.'

'Oh I promise. I love my job sometimes.' He patted his cheek.

'I hate you' You muttered towards the stuck up angel after you had put down Cas. With great self control not to hit the dumb archangel you stood on your tiptoes and leaned to quickly as possible kiss his cheek but to your surprise, right at the last minute, Gabriel turned his head to kiss you full on the mouth! He grabbed your head as you struggled and felt a smile as he kissed you.  
'I should have known better' You thought to yourself 'He is a trickster after all'  
Grimacing, you had to endure – he was an angel after all and was too strong for you to struggle away like you were trying to.

'Good girl' he whispered once you had given up punching his chest.  
'That's enough Gabriel' A deep voice sounded behind me. Gabriel ignored it for a second then finally broke away from you.

You pulled away disgusted and wiped your mouth 'Jerk' you whispered.

'Why? Are you jealous brother?'

You turned to see the fully grown Castiel, perfect as ever.

'Nice doing business with you we'll have to do it again sometime' Gabriel winked at you deciding not to take his brother on.  
You slapped him as hard as you could, not that it affected him that much. He raised his eyebrows twice then disappeared.

You tuned slowly to find Castiel in front of you. It felt slightly strange to look up at him again. A slight redness spread over his cheeks. You let out a giggle and put your arms around him inside his warm coat.

'When I get my hands on that son of a –'

'DEAN! SAM!' you ran towards them giving them each a huge hug, both of them back to their normal size.

'At least I can rest my head on yours in a hug again' Sam smiled at me.

'Wait. You can remember? You remember all of it?'

'Sure do' Dean grinned. 'Hey Cas, do you need lifting up or can you walk again?'

'And have your legs grown long enough to reach the pedals of the impala or do you want me to drive again?' You defended Cas, he gave you a grateful sidelong look.

Dean pointed at you 'You were lucky to drive my baby. I hope you know that.'

'I would check there's no dints' Sam winked as you pushed him.

'Right we are going to give my car a full look over right now!' Dean said marching out the door. He stopped in the door way to look at Castiel and raised an eyebrow.

'You sir, you should tell her' Dean smirked at Castiel's face going redder and redder. Dean looked at you.

'What?'

'Remember what I whispered to you?' I thought back to when i was tucking them in and Dean had reached up to tell me about Cas.

You paused and felt your cheeks going pink. 'Wait so you had control of your bodies?'

'Not exactly' Sam explained 'we just showed out feelings and actions subconsciously through a way a child would display it'

You gulped.

'That's right' Dean raised his eyebrows 'Pretty good at hiding it as an adult – not so much as a child.'

You looked slowly up at the angel next to you.

'I –' Cas stuttered, looking for something desperately to say, going red.

'Dean' Sam punched his brother for making fun of Cas then put on a baby voice 'Or do you need me to hold your hand for wandering off again?'

Dean's smile disappeared and he pouted as Sam started pushing him out the door

'On second thoughts you'd better forget everything that happend, especially you [y/n]' Dean pointed before disappearing out the door.

There was an awkward silence between you and Castiel as you stood not sure of what to say. He sighed and finally met your eyes with those perfect blue ones.  
As quick as a flash he bent down and kissed you for a second, just like he had done when he was a child, then quickly disappeared out the door.  
You stood frozen, stunned, your heart drumming. Your hand moved to your pocket where three drawings where still folded up. The impala, a squiggly heart and the four of you together.  
You smiled and patted them back down in your pocket as you walked back to the car heart glowing.

You wouldn't forget.


End file.
